Talk:Agent 2994
If I knew how I would nominate this for Fanon of the Month. Very,very ggod article,one of the best I've read,and I am soooooo not bluffing or being rude to you. Thanks a lot!! Actually, this guy was originally just a "throwaway" character that I could use for Necros without having to go through too much bureaucracy, but once I start something I always feel a need to expand it. I'm going to add articles for more agents and will expand this article to chronicle more of Agent 2994's missions. I've also thinking about writing a short story sometime this weekend about him. Actene 00:13, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Due to Ajax's decision about additional ONI programs in Necros, I will not use Agent 2994 for Necros RP. I understand that what I did was foolish, it will not happen again. I apologize for any perceived underhandedness or rivalry on my part. Thank you. Actene 11:40, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I will also edit all Necros references from this and similar articles when I have the time. Actene 12:00, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Well...I must say, this is one of the best well-written articles i've found in my daily romps through the "Random Article" vacation. Good job. Oh, and I belive I have something to say about the "superiority" of this Agent compared to SPARTAN-IIs. I don't mean to say that this is what I'' believe, but rather an ill-conceived and arrogant notion born of years of vicious and competitive training. While Agent 2994 can be seen as superior to some SPARTANs, he is certainly not as superior as he believes. I also wrote that in when I was planning to use 2994 Necros to make his exchanges with SPARTANs more interesting. I feel that this character trait makes him a little more human and fleshed out. Thanks for the compliment, though I'm sad that one of my best received characters was created on a foundation of impatience and foolishness. Actene 04:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, i never thought anything bad about that trait, but i was kinda teasing the idea of 2994 confronting an actual SPARTAN-II to see if that arrogance aded up compared to the real deal. Indeed, I would be honored to have one of my SPARTANS go up against this guy. It'd make for some interesting sparks. Interested? I'd be delighted. I've just read 141's article and I think he'd make a great opponent for 2994 being so similar in some ways yet different in others I'm currently writing a "short" story about 2994, but once that's finished he's pretty much open to anything. Can you give me more suggestions as to how these two would end up in a confrontation via my talk page? Actene 05:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) A ground-breaking article. Great usage of vocabulary, innovative, and it sticks out here. I would like to know more about the agent's personality more though. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] '' & Taters...'' 04:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Agent 2994 is james bond! OMG! Seriously though, I like it. I like 2995 better, but this is still a really good character and of high writing caliber. Yeah, I wanted a facial image and Daniel Craig was the coolest looking guy I could think of at the time. Thanks for the compliment, it's been a long time since I looked much at this article...